Coin processing machines generally have the ability to receive bulk coins from a user of the machine. Coin processing machines include a redemption type of machine wherein, after the deposited coins are counted, a receipt is issued indicating the value of the deposited coins. The user may redeem this receipt for the amount of deposited coins in the form of banknotes. In other embodiments, the receipt is redeemed for the amount of the deposited coins less a commission charged for use of the coin redemption machine.
These self-service prior art coin redemption machines are commonly used in a banking environment and/or a retail environment such as a grocery store. In operation, a user inputs (i.e., deposits) a batch of coins of mixed denominations into a hopper of the coin redemption machine. The machine determines the value of the deposited coins and outputs a receipt indicative of the determined amount. In some embodiments, the receipt also indicates a second, lesser amount, which reflects a commission charged for use of the machine. The user redeems the receipt for paper currency for the value of the deposited coins less the commission. For example, in a banking environment, a user redeems the receipt at the teller's window. In a retail environment, the user can redeem the receipt at a cashier's station or a customer-service station.
In general, the coins are sorted by denomination and sent to a coin container, such as a coin bin or a coin bag, for temporary storage until the coin container is removed or emptied. Although the process of sending the coins to the coin container can be as simple as dropping the coins into the coin container, in some instances the coins require additional guidance to the coin container. For example, a coin processing machine that sorts coins by denomination and sends the coins to respective coin bags, requires that rejected coins be sent via a separate coin chute to a separate reject container. Rejected coins are coins, such as foreign coins, game tokens, or blank metal slugs, that do not meet any of a number of coin identification tests. The rejected coins require a separate coin chute for traveling to the reject container. To eliminate cost and complex coin transporting mechanisms, it is advantageous to use the force of gravity for moving the coins from the input area to the reject container.
A problem associated with a coin chute is that the coins dropped in a receiving region of the coin chute tend to slide, rather than roll, along the coin chute. Therefore, the coin chute needs to be inclined at a relatively large angle with respect to the horizontal plane, such that the vertical component of the gravity force overcomes the frictional forces due to sliding contact between surfaces of the coins and surfaces of the coin chute. Inclining the coin chute at a relatively large angle is undesirable because the coin processing machine must be taller than when inclining the coin chute at a relatively small angle. As there is a push for smaller machines, allocating volume to a large-angle coin chute becomes extremely difficult.
Providing a coin chute that would force the received coins to roll, regardless of the coin size or orientation, would solve the above and other problems. There is a need, therefore, for a compact coin processing machine that uses a gravity-induced coin chute.